Secretos que matan
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: One Shot : Hay secretos que nos matan lentamente el corazón y las ganas de vivir. Grandes penas que cargamos con nosotros día a día. Las que camuflamos con una sonrisa y las guardamos para nuestra soledad. /Historia de Halloween/ Todos humanos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo los hago sufrir.**

* * *

><p><strong>SECRETOS QUE MATAN<strong>

Mi novio murió hace un año. Él se suicidó. Aquella noche tomó una soga y se colgó de la viga de su habitación.

Yo aún no me recupero de su muerte. Fue a mí a quien él le habló por última vez. Me dijo aquella tarde que nos veríamos al día siguiente, pero se fue antes de poder cumplir su palabra.

Edward me dejó sola, demasiado sola en este mundo.

Yo sé porque lo hizo, pero no puedo decirle a nadie. Es un secreto espantoso. Y entiendo las razones que tuvo para dejar este mundo.

Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, se lo rogué con lágrimas, cuando me hablaba de querer morir. Le dije que juntos podríamos soportar esto y salir adelante. Y creí que lo lograríamos, pensé que se quedaría conmigo.

Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante, nada tiene sentido, me siento tan vacía sin él. Sola, perdida, ya no tengo nada en este mundo.

No pude ni siquiera vengar su muerte, aunque mi novio no me quería en problemas, planeé matar al hombre que causó esto. Pero se largó, desapareció de Forks sin dejar rastro.

James. Fue ese maldito vagabundo quien le orilló al suicidio. ¡Maldito bastardo!

No debo hablar, ya no debo decir nada más. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para llorar.

_¡Edward te amo!_

Recuerdo nuestras tardes en el prado del bosque, las primaveras que compartimos, nuestras promesas y nuestro primer beso. El primer beso. ¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Las mañanas que me llevaba a la escuela, su sonrisa torcida, su voz aterciopelada. ¡Lo extraño!

Pero he terminado de escribir la carta, no importa que pase después, ya no será mi problema. He escrito todo lo que tenía que decirles a sus padres.

Su hermana me culpó de lo sucedido, sus padres cambiaron conmigo. Pero yo había prometido que no diría nada. Y lo mantengo. De mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra al respecto.

Era nuestro último año de preparatoria, yo participaba en los preparativos del baile de graduación. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Edward venía a buscarme por las tardes a la escuela, para llevarme a su casa a hacer las tareas. Una tarde no llegó. Le pedí a Ángela que me dé un aventón y no me preocupé más. Cuando llegué a casa le llamé porque mi celular se quedó sin batería. No me contestó.

Tampoco esa noche pude comunicarme con él. Al día siguiente no fue a la escuela y apenas salí de allí, corrí a su casa. Me recibió tan frio. Tan distante…

Me costó mucho sacarle la dolorosa verdad… James, un cazador furtivo que vivía en el bosque… lo había violado.

No me cabía en la cabeza, no entendía bien.

"_Iba por ti hacia la escuela pero mi auto falló en medio de la carretera" _empezó a narrarme. _"Me detuve a intentar arreglarlo, quizás era sólo un pequeño desperfecto. Pero de pronto algo me tapó la boca y sólo recuerdo cuando me desperté. Estaba amarrado, en una cabaña. Me dolían algunas partes del cuerpo… y ese hombre… tenía una botella en la mano. No puedo decir más"_ rompió en llanto.

No quise forzarlo a que me dé detalles pero sí le pedí que fuésemos a la delegación de policía y que avise a sus padres de lo ocurrido. Edward se negó rotundamente. Y logró hacerme prometer que no se lo diría a nadie más. Sería un secreto nuestro, no quería que sus padres sufrieran esa pena, que todo genere en un gran escándalo.

Aceptó ir a terapia por las tardes, a sus padres les dijo que sufría de estrés y que necesitaba consejería para escoger sus estudios futuros. Ellos aceptaron sin saber nada.

Nunca supe si en verdad le contó al psicólogo lo que pasó. Creo que me mintió para mantenerme tranquila y segura de que no cometería una locura.

Edward cambió mucho. Quizás la gente no lo notaba pero yo sí. Ya no quería besarme, ni tocarme. Como novios que éramos, teníamos intimidad con protección. Pero después que eso pasó, no volvimos a estar juntos.

Lo que más me dolía era que ni siquiera quería darme un beso. Eso me mataba.

Hasta que un día vino a mi casa muy temprano y no me llevó a la escuela. Fuimos a nuestro prado, a nuestro lugar secreto.

"_Tengo algo que decirte Bella"_ empezó. Yo temblaba como una hoja. _"La razón por la que me he mantenido distante de ti… por la que ni siquiera te beso…"_

Yo no decía nada, temía interrumpirlo con frases cursis o intentar darle ánimos cuando sabía que eso no era posible.

"_Me hice algunos análisis. No podía arriesgarte… debía estar seguro. Mandé mi sangre a Seattle, a un laboratorio discreto, di otro nombre" _suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por su hermoso cabello cobrizo.

"_Tengo VIH"_ sollozó. Lo abracé muy fuerte, mientras nos derrumbábamos a llorar en aquel lugar dónde fuimos tan felices

Eso pasó el día que se suicidó. Fue nuestra última tarde juntos y la primera vez que me habló de morir. Antes lo había insinuado pero aquella vez me lo dijo claramente. _"Quisiera dejar este mundo, todo sería más fácil si muriera"_

Yo creí en ese momento que lo había disuadido. Pero no fue así. Y aquí estoy… a punto de irme con él. Otra vez.

Hace dos meses, en el día de su cumpleaños, yo también colgué una cuerda de la viga de mi habitación y trepé en una silla. Pero Edward apareció. Se veía hermoso como siempre, triste y hermoso.

"_No lo hagas"_ susurró. _"Eso no resuelve nada, por favor"_ rogó.

"_Yo quiero estar contigo" _respondí.

"_No cometas el mismo error. Te amo Bella. Vive por mi"_ dijo antes de desaparecer.

Aquella vez yo no pude hacerlo. Me arrepentí. Quería creer que tenía una segunda oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

Pero el dolor no desapareció. La felicidad no regresó a mí. Nada cambió, los recuerdos y los sueños siguen presentes.

Hace dos horas decidí escribir la verdad. Tomé un papel y comencé a anotar detalladamente cómo sucedieron las cosas. Era una carta dirigida a sus padres. Y una pequeña nota al mío.

Apenas terminé de escribir fui directo al baño y sin pensar me vacié el frasco entero de pastillas para dormir. Con agua del grifo fui introduciendo, una a una, cada pastilla. Y si con eso no tenía suficiente, tomé las pastillas para la presión arterial de Charlie, y también las ingerí.

Ahora estoy acostada, con la carta en mi mesa de noche, esperando la muerte que se tarda demasiado en llegar. He escrito con lapicero en mi brazo izquierdo "Edward & Bella". Sonrío al ver lo bonito que se ven nuestros dos nombres juntos.

"_No debiste"_ escucho un susurro. Ya llegó por mí. Lo sé.

"_No puedo vivir sin ti" _respondí.

"_Lo sé. Te estaba esperando, amor"_ sonrió.

Me tendió su mano y la acepté gustosa. Ya no sentía dolor o angustia. Sólo me llenaba un sentimiento de profunda felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sé que el suicidio es un tema triste pero esta historia fue real, la escuché un día en la calle. El silencio no es bueno para nadie, sobre todo para las personas que atormentadas, deciden quitarse la vida. El suicidio es una solución, que lamentablemente no resuelve los problemas.<em>**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_PATITO_**


End file.
